Shocker vs Killua
Electrificing battle will brew out against a supervillan lighting user and a kid who uses lightning Wiz: shocking thing can be a storm Boomstick: but nothing beats shocking but electricuting them to death Wiz: like shocker the electric villan Boomstick: and killua the third child of Silva and Kikyo Zoldyck and the heir of the Zoldyck Family. He’s wiz and i’m boomstick Wiz: and it’s our job to anaylze their weapons armor and skills to see who would win a death battle Shocker Wiz: there’s another villian that spider-man faces Boomstick: not electro a different guy named shocker Wiz: schocker’s real name Herman Schultz's parents died when his younger brother, Marty, was a boy. From a young age Schultz turned to a life of crime however, he soon realized he wasn't particularly good at it, having been arrested several times. Boomstick: so he failed as a theif big whoop everyone fails Wiz: After one robbery gone wrong, Herman was arrested again, but was sent to the prison workshop, where he used the resources around him to project and build gauntlets that sent out shock waves which quickly opened safes as well, giving himself a one-up on the authorities. Boomstick: The Shocker had the ability to shock his enemies with his hand held vibro-shock units, but because the vibrations were so fierce, he wore a heavily insulated suit. During his first outing as the self-styled "Shocker" he ran into and defeated Spider-Man (albeit the hero was suffering a broken arm at the time). Wiz: Early on in his career Shocker often acted as either a thief or subordinate to more prominent mob bosses such as Silvermane. Boomstick: we got a new contender for mob boss Wiz: The Shocker became a member of the Masters of Evil with Radioactive Man, Tiger Shark, Moonstone, and the Beetle to incriminate Dr. Henry Pym, who was then on trial for treason. Unfortunately they were defeated by the Avengers. The Shocker was later hired by the Nazi war criminal Baron von Lunt to kill Dominic Fortune, and built the vibro-shock units into his entire uniform to do so. Boomstick: During one of his team-ups with Doctor Octopus, he joined a new Masters of Evil and participated in a raid on Avengers Mansion, hoping to help conquer it as the heroes were distracted by the events of the Infinity War. at least thanos is occupied Wiz: Shocker was forced to fight alongside the Guardians of the Galaxy when alien doubles of both sides attacked. After the doubles stopped coming, Octopus tried to order Shocker and the others to continue fighting the heroes but instead, they turned on him. They did not wish to harm the people who had helped save their lives and Shocker helped chase Octopus out of the building Boomstick: When Kaine, the unstable clone of Spider-Man, was going around killing Spider-Man's enemies, several rogues joined together as the Sinister Seven to defend themselves, including the Shocker. 7 is better than 6 Wiz: The Shocker has let Spider-Man go on a few occasions; the first being when he found Spider-Man incapacitated with a bout of vertigo on the outside of a tall building. He didn't kill Spider-Man, thinking it an unworthy end despite the fact it doesn't help him either Boomstick: A new version of the Sinister Six, with the Shocker as a member, banded together during the Civil War but were stopped by Captain America and his Secret Avengers. Herman was later at a bar with other villains during Stilt-Man's wake where he and all the other villains inside were poisoned and subsequently blown up by The Punisher. Somehow Schultz survived the poisoning and fire-bombing Wiz: He partially reformed the Sinister Syndicate alongside Hydro-Man and Boomerang. This group attempted to rob Bailey's Auction House but were interrupted by Spider-Man and then Initiative members War Machine and Komodo. The latter were there to neutralize Spider-Man. The trio escaped, only to be found and attacked by government operatives known as the Scarlet Spiders. Boomstick: Shocker was hired by a mobster to take out a subway train wagon full of jurors. After a brief battle with Spider-Man, he was knocked unconscious while Spider-Man used his gauntlets to destroy rubble blocking the path. Wiz: Although he seemed cooperative at first, as soon as he was secured by Spider-Man, he activated a powerful shock in his gauntlets through his belt, causing the main exit to collapse and allowing him to escape. On their way to collect money from bets on superhero fights, Shocker and Boomerang discovered the dead body of "The Bookie” Boomstick: Shocker was invited by Doctor Octopus to join his supervillain team where he exchanged for securing some specific items. He and Tombstone went after Lily Hollister's infant in the restaurant shop, until Spider-Man interfered. Wiz: After he passed out from his fight, the police arrived but Shocker was carried away by Tombstone, who escaped. When Spider-Man went on a rampage against the villains after the infant was stolen by Chameleon, Shocker was attacked in his hideout and threatened to tell him everything about the villain's whereabouts. Shocker told Spider-Man that Chameleon had the baby at the Kravinoff Mansion. Boomstick: that’s some craziness out there Wiz: Before Spider-Island, Herman was defeated again by Spider-Man. Later, he was infected by the spider-virus, and now with six arms, robbed a bank, hoping that the Mad Thinker could cure him. Spider-Man interrupted the scene and battled Shocker, who was transformed into a giant spider along with the whole infected citizens of New York. Apparently, he was cured by Spider-Man along with the rest of New York. Boomstick: Black Cat tried to recruit other villains, but they declined because of her affiliation to Electro. Cat then thwarted Parker Industries' plan to create a prison for super villains by trying to kill Electro, but was stopped by Spider-Man and Silk. After said event, the criminals such as Shocker joined Black Cat's criminal army, and, later, she bought the Bar with No Name, where villains from all over the city gathered to rest from their criminal activities. Like the sewers of the tmnt Wiz: Shocker followed her rules for a while, however Black Cat kidnapped Diamondhead, with whom he had become good friends with, to make profit from his regenerative body parts, so Herman asked Star-Lord for help and, later, turned against Black Cat, who ended up losing the bar. A week later, Shocker and 8-Ball joined Javelynn to create a new bar for criminals, this time naming it Javelynn's. Boomstick: The Shocker is a gifted, and apparently self-taught, engineer who built his battle suit from scratch in a prison workshop. He is also the (self-proclaimed) world's best safecracker. Who needs locksmith’s anyway Wiz: The Shocker possesses the normal human strength of a man of his age, height, and build who engages in intensive regular exercise Boomstick: The Shocker has two vibro-shock units that, when activated by a thumb trigger, can project a concentrated blast of air that has been vibrated at an intense frequency. This allows the Shocker to both effectively throw long range vibrational punches, as well as vibrating the structure of something in order to weaken or destroy it. Those can break the eardrums (boom) Boomstick: ah Wiz: Holding the thumb triggers down for an extended period of time increases the intensity, speed, and even spread of the air blasts. The vibro-shock units were created to open safes by "shaking" them open silently and quickly. Shocker also has a vibrational shield that deflects blows to him & allows him to slip from many a grasp. The feedback from the Shocker's gauntlets is extremely intense (the initial test almost killed him.) Boomstick: To guard himself from this, Schultz developed a protective costume consisting largely of yellow quilt patches designed to absorb the shock. The vibro-shock units can add power to his punch via a trip-hammer vibration shock, making his blows a dozen times more potent than normal Wiz: At one point, the Shocker upgraded his equipment so that his vibro-shocks came from micro-circuitry emitters throughout the costume, so that he was no longer dependent on the gauntlets for his powers. He continued to wear the gauntlets as a deliberate ruse against Spider-Man and other heroes, leading them to think the gauntlets were still his Achilles' heel. Boomstick: those heels were made for fighting Wiz: Other upgrades over the years boosted Shocker's overall abilities, or provided new ones such as flight. Shocker has repeatedly gone back to his original power levels and gauntlets, however, implying that these upgrades were unstable or expensive to maintain. Boomstick: he is a huge menance Shocker: it’s time to get shocked spider-man Killua Wiz: hunters they lurk everywhere Boomstick: killing lions tigers and bears Dorothy: oh my Boomstick: son of a bitch Wiz: well to be a hunter there needed to be an exam Boomstick: a hunter exam there were two bright students gon feerce and killua zoldyck Wiz: Killua was born as the middle child of a family of known assassins, the Zoldycks. Showing great promise from birth, Killua followed the traditional Zoldyck training, which was imparted to him by Silva and Illumi. He had already mastered many killing techniques at a tender age and was set to be one of the best assassins the family had ever produced. At the age of three, he started training in tailing that routinely put his life at risk Boomstick: he’s a young monk Wiz: At a young age, he fulfilled three of Alluka's requests, causing Nanika to take over. He asked her how to revert the change, and it explained its powers to him. He decided to keep it a secret from their parents, who were however informed by Mitsuba after she witnessed one episode. Boomstick: Silva and Kikyo questioned him about it, and he relayed what Nanika told him, adding that refusing four demands resulted in death only after Mitsuba is killed. At the age of six, he was forced by Silva to battle in the martial arts tournament at the Heavens Arena until he reached the 200th floor, after which he was allowed to return home. It took him two months to reach the 150th floor, and a total of two years to get to the 200th Wiz: When he was six or seven, he mastered the game of darts as part of basic training. Around the age of nine, he met and attempted to befriend the newly hired Canary. She thanked him for the thought, but, due to their different status, she declined his offer to be friends Boomstick: the power of rejection Wiz: Sick of killing, at the age of 11 he rebelled against his family, injuring his mother and older brother, and ran away from home to take the Hunter Exam for fun. By that time, he had already assassinated more people than the Bombers combined Boomstick: it’s stuff like this that regrest your decisions Wiz: He is also one of the quickest-thinking characters and often analyzes a situation with great ease and accuracy. In spite of his young age, his way of thinking, knowledge, and pragmatism give him the attitude of an adult. He is initially very confident about his own abilities, going as far as questioning Gon's capability during the Hunter Exam, and compares his strength with other people. Boomstick: As time passed, Killua became humble about it; but when somebody compliments him, especially Gon, he becomes easily embarrassed. Hey nothing wrong about showing your skills Wiz: However, his ruthlessness and aptitude in killing show the other side of him—deadly, violent, and bloodthirsty. Conflicting with Killua's predisposal to kill is his unyielding loyalty to his friends and natural kindness. He claims Gon was his first friend, and he grows progressively more attached to him as time passes. Killua often suffers immensely in his attempts to help his friends without a single complaint. He puts others before himself without being concerned about his own health or even his life. Boomstick: that’s the hero i want Wiz: Until recently, Killua's greatest flaw was his fear of those seemingly more powerful than him (one of whom being his elder brother, Illumi). Killua had been trained as an assassin by his brother to be extremely cautious and that he only engages in combat provided that victory is absolutely certain. This impeded him as a Hunter, as Biscuit stated more than once that victory is never certain, and that depending on the circumstances, a person has the potential to defeat a stronger opponent Boomstick: Killua especially struggles with these dueling ideologies during the latter half of the series, as he begins to encounter stronger opponents. His brother's teachings remained firmly entrenched in his mind, to a point at which Biscuit prophesied that he would one day abandon Gon because of this. Wiz: Finally, he had to face Biscuit's prophecy when he encountered a Chimera Ant while Gon (who could not use Nen at the time) was not far off and had no way to defend himself. At the last moment, Killua realized that Illumi had implanted a needle in his brain way back in the first Hunter Exam. Boomstick: This needle was responsible for forcing Killua to retreat and jailing himself in his comfort zone whenever any situation would potentially endanger his life. Upon extracting the needle, Killua was freed from this restraint and gained full control of his subconscious to make his own decision whether or not to flee whenever there is a need to fight stronger opponents. Death by injection or in this case power Wiz: The first time he faced the Hunter Exam, Killua brought a skateboard with him. It was able to bear the weight of five people and a wooden shelf without breaking, although it was damaged in the process. Boomstick: i knew tony hawk was helpful for kids Wiz: After passing the Hunter Exam, Killua was given by Milluki two yo-yos made of a special metal alloy that he began using as a secret weapon. The yo-yos are extremely durable and heavy, each weighing 50 kilograms. Boomstick: Their reflective surface allows them to be used as mirrors to stealthily look behind a corner. Biscuit noted that they work well with Killua's ability to turn his aura into electricity. I think ness can learn from him Wiz: Killua has all the benefits granted by his status as a Hunter. Furthermore, as a member of the Zoldyck Family, he has vast wealth at his disposal, although he needs his father's or his grandfather's permission to use them. His family name alone is enough to scare the ones that know what it is associated to. Boomstick: that’s pretty scary. Killua has been trained since birth to become a human weapon, and is recognized by his family to be the most talented assassin in the entire history of the Zoldycks. When he took the Hunter Exam the first time, he was the fourth most powerful applicant (after Gittarackur, and, by his own admission, Hisoka and Hanzo, although that was without entering his "assassin mode"), and the one that Satotz believed would pass. Wiz: Up until the Hunter Exam, he did not hesitate a second to kill, but after meeting Gon, this tendency subsided; still, he is not afraid to resort to extreme means when circumstances demand it. Like his friend Gon, Killua has an astounding natural talent that enables him to learn at a fast rate and allegedly ad infinitum, a characteristic that piqued Hisoka's interest. Boomstick: His potential extends to Nen as well, as noted by Wing and Bisky. Although he primarily fights with his bare hands, Killua is able to use any kind of weapons, but the only one he employs consistently are his custom-made yo-yos. When he tried to prevent the Selection, he was so confident in his strength that he claimed that tanks and fighter jets would be useless against him, and in fact he was able to effortlessly subdue a military unit comprised of at least four tanks. Wiz: His training endowed him with near immunity to poison, high tolerance to electricity, great agility and physical strength, advanced armed and unarmed combat and stealth techniques, which he acquired at a very young age. He can also drive cars and airships. Boomstick: His intellect and exceptional analytical skills are equally remarkable, and it is often through strategy that he can defeat opponents who are stronger or more experienced than him. He is also able to walk without making a sound and sleep with a larger part of his brain awake than normal, so he can avoid attacks even in his sleep, even if they come from an armed, albeit weaker, fellow Hunter. Wiz: After leaving Greed Island, due to his prowess in Nen, Killua became able to blend with nature more easily, which allowed him to find multiple new species of animals at a rate that astounded Kite's companions. Boomstick: Killua's main weakness used to be an inferiority complex that paralyzed him with fear and prevented him from fighting opponents that could pose a threat to him, even if their overall strength was lower than his own. Wiz: Although it was originally believed to be a product of his training, it is later revealed that it was actually due to a Nen-imbued needle that Illumi had implanted in his brain. Its removal caused Killua to snap free of his brother's conditioning, thus regaining the full control of his mental capabilities in battle. This also had the effect of making his overall movements better, increasing his speed. Boomstick: Killua has proven multiple times to be extremely perceptive, whether by gauging a person's approximate power or by detecting their aura or gaze. He first demonstrated this by sensing Hisoka's bloodlust when it was still subtle. He could tell at a glance that Majtani was not as strong as he pretended to be, and offered Gon an estimation of how he stacked up against Hisoka, Hanzo and himself in terms of combat ability. Wiz: He could also tell at a glance that Machi and Nobunaga were way out of his and Gon's league, unlike Leorio and Gon himself. His corollary that the stronger the opponent, the better they are at hiding their power turned out to be true, occasionally causing Killua to severely underestimate his adversary. Boomstick: However, as he honed his Nen abilities, his guesses became more accurate, and he notably sensed Netero's power, whereas he had downplayed it in the past. Wiz: He is extremely aware of his surroundings, as he managed to detect Meleoron's presence in spite of the latter specializing in erasing it. He is also able to sense the gaze of others even if their aura is hidden. Boomstick: Killua has displayed his strength on several occasions. Before he learned Nen, he was able to open a 16-ton gate and after he learned Nen, he opened the 64-ton gate. He can easily lift boulders several times his own weight and bisect massive trees with a single strike. Wiz: He was able to rip off Rammot's head with one swift motion and crush it in his hand, as well as to pierce the exoskeletons of two Chimera Ants with his bare hands and minimum aura expenditure. Boomstick: Killua is extremely quick on his feet. He was able to pluck out Johness' heart without the serial killer noticing until he saw his own heart. However, his speed was no match for Phinks, who could follow and anticipate his every movement. Wiz: At the beginning of his training with Biscuit, he cold run 70 km in about 3 hours without breaking a sweat, unlike Gon. He was subsequently able to outrun Biscuit in her younger form once, although that might have been partly due to a difference in motivation. When he retried the Hunter Exam, he knocked out a maximum of 1488 applicants in less than 45 minutes, his speed being such that the few who managed to catch a glimpse of him only saw a shadow. Boomstick: Upon removing the needle, possibly due to becoming capable of devolving his full abilities to offense, Killua's speed increased to the point he was able to cover the distance between himself and Rammot and sever the upset Chimera Ant's head without him being able to react, whereas previously Rammot managed to hold his own against both Killua and Gon at the same time. Wiz: He was able to cut a massive tree in two and twist off the arms and head of another soldier Ant in the blink of an eye, as well as to dispatch two more by inflicting two lethal wounds to each within a ridiculously short time frame. As impressive as Killua's attack and movement speed, if not even more so, are his reactions: he can dodge a bullet moving at extreme velocity even if it is fired within 57 cm of his body. Boomstick: Killua's mobility allows him to attack from every position, move in the enemy's blind spot, and fight on any kind of terrain. In terms of defense, Killua takes full advantage of his agility to jump out of reach or dodge the enemy's attacks without losing his foothold. Wiz: He has an excellent sense of balance, as seen when he was shown standing with nonchalance on the back of a horse, and exceptional coordination. He managed to dispatch a small squadron of Chimera Ants that had drawn him in the treetops and surrounded him in a few seconds, not only avoiding their attacks, but also turning them against his assailants. Boomstick: Killua was able to complete a long-distance run more than 80 kilometers long, and taking place on uneven terrains such as ascending stairs and a swamp, and was the only non-user among the applicants not to exhibit the slightest sign of fatigue. He fought Binolt for 10 days straight while keeping his guard up even as he slept. Not even thirty hours of continuous traveling NGL by foot and battling the armed forces could wear him down significantly. Wiz: Killua was unscathed after being kicked in the belly by Imori. He also stated that a blow to the neck that Hanzo used to knock out Gon would only leave him stunned. Boomstick: Even being electrocuted with 1,000,000 volts of electricity only causes him to feel pain, but no physical damage. Far more remarkably, he held the ball for Gon three times when the latter punched it with Rock, and, despite the feat being compared to forming the barrel of a cannon with one's naked hands, he used no aura to protect them, although he suffered grievous injuries which he was unable to recover from in nearly a month. Wiz: Killua can bear very intense physical pain without his physical or mental abilities being impaired.An excellent example is provided by his confrontation with the Ortho Siblings, in which he had his body punctured by several darts and still managed to make calculations and prepare a strategy, even coming up with an idea for a new ability. Boomstick: He fell asleep (or pretended to) while his brother Milluki was whipping him, and did not react when the latter burned him with a cigar. He can instantaneously dislodge his joints without seeming to suffer any drawback. Killua has been trained to endure large amounts of electricity since he was a baby. He’s like pichu without hurting himself Wiz: As a result, he is able to withstand high-voltage electrical currents while retaining his full mental and physical faculties, although he still feels the pain. He is unfazed by shocks capable of stunning Sub, a superior Nen user at the time, as well as by those capable of paralyzing and causing tremendous pain to the powerful Menthuthuyoupi. This form of training also allowed him to develop electricity-oriented Nen techniques. Boomstick: Due to his assassin training, Killua became resistant to a great number of poisons, toxins and chemicals. He first displayed this ability when he drank five cans of Tonpa's juice during the Hunter Exam without experiencing any side effects, despite the beverage containing a laxative that, in that dose, should have completely dehydrated him. When he was stung by Mosquito, he revealed that her toxin had absolutely no effect on his body. Well no parasite can get him now Wiz: Killua can dislodge his joints at will in less than a second. He demonstrated this ability by dislocating his shoulders, elbows, wrists and fingers to free himself from Machi's strings. One of the several assassination arts passed down to Killua through his family consists in adjusting the anatomy of his hand; his fingernails turn into claws that are sharper than knives, with which Killua can tear humans apart as well as rip out a heart with frightening ease. He is capable of altering both hands at the same time. Boomstick: i think wolverine might have competetion Wiz: Killua can recover from injury faster than normal, as demonstrated when the multiple wounds inflicted to him by the Ortho siblings healed completely in only two days. However, he was unable to recover from the extensive damage to his hands caused by Gon's Rock even after 26 days. Boomstick: In spite of his young age, Killua is an exceptional melee fighter and master of innumerable unarmed combat techniques. The difference in experience between assassination and a proper fight initially prevented him from making the most of them, but he soon improved to an astounding degree. He countered Sub's assault despite the latter having a superior output and his own hands being unusable. Wiz: During their duel, he goaded Sub into striking him in a certain way by pretending to have an imperfect guard. His fighting style, which is extremely versatile, aims at dealing the maximum amount of damage in the shortest time possible, striking critical points and making ample use of lightning-fast submission holds to incapacitate or kill the opponent. He can knock out a person by striking a sensitive spot on their neck while moving at high speed, a feat which requires superhuman levels of precision. Wiz: Killua is particularly skilled at finding patterns in the fighting style of his adversary and at figuring out their weak spots, and at using them to exploit or create openings. He rarely resorts to combos, preferring to land single, critical strikes or to maintain a safe distance from more powerful opponents. Boomstick: After the removal of Illumi's needle, he became more assertive and prone to deadly blitzes, making the most of an opponent's distraction of vulnerability even if it means chasing them. Due to the Zoldyck philosophy of never putting their lives at risk while fighting, he was also taught a wide array of defensive and escape tactics. He seems to prefer to dodge attacks rather than block them, sometimes using the foe's charge to reposition himself in their blind spot, but he also has a solid guard. Wiz: Killua can enter a state of heightened concentration in which he focuses fully on killing the enemy, preventing himself from hesitating. According to him, there is a sensible difference between his power in this state and with his normal mindset. Killua whips his arms with incredible fluidity and speed, cleaving anything that comes in contact with them. Boomstick: Killua is capable of wielding a great number of weapons proficiently as well as of turning any object into a lethal one. He won Bopobo’s challenge by drenching him in liquor and setting it ablaze, and killed multiple soldier Chimera Ants with the arms they wielded. Killua is also adept at using projectile-type weapons, although he has never employed any in combat. Mostly because of electric hands Wiz: His weapon of choice are two yo-yos weighing 50 kilograms each, which he can wield with great dexterity, amazing pro Hunter Shoot McMahon. He can use them as lightning-fast long-ranged weapons, as a grapple, or swing them around himself to counter incoming attacks. He can also use the environment to alter their trajectory, causing them to hit the target from their blind spots. Boomstick: His electric aura can also be channeled through them to shock a target from a distance. Killua is reluctant to use them in battle if he is unable to prevent the information from being leaked to other enemies, preferring to resort to his raw physical abilities and combat skills in order for his opponent to know as little about him as possible. Wiz: As a Transmuter, Killua's most efficient in changing the properties and shape of his aura. Just like Gon's, Killua's talent is said to be absolutely astounding, found only in one out of ten million people. Thanks to Biscuit's training he has honed his skills in at least two Nen types other than his own, namely Enhancement and Conjuration. Boomstick: He has also mastered the four basic techniques and at least five of the advanced ones the exceptions being possibly In and En, although he is able to extend his Ren to a radius of 57 cm to sense incoming attacks. He performed Ten successfully on the first try with next to no instructions, a feat which Wing described as both "amazing" and "terrifying", and learned Ren and Gyo in only one night. Wiz: He was also capable of performing Zetsu with great skill and without guidance after seeing Gon use it against Gido. It also earned him the praise of the Phantom Troupe, although they were able to sense him. Wiz: He is able to maintain Ren for three hours outside of combat without the slightest difficulty, and Ten at all times. He can form Ko in an instant, as shown when he used it to knock Gon out while the latter was going to fight Neferpitou. While Gon can release a bigger amount of aura, Killua is generally hailed as the one with the best control, to the point that by the time he confronted Razor he was already capable of distributing his aura with a margin of error lower than 1%, which caused Biscuit to comment that she reached his degree of mastery only in her late twenties. Boomstick: In spite of his lack of experience, he can measure with accuracy how much aura he should employ and in which area in a split second, relying solely on the instinctive knowledge granted by his fearsome potential. He easily got ahead of Gon during their training on Greed Island, overcoming his inexperience with sheer insight. Wiz: Killua developed a series of Nen abilities in which he alters the properties of his aura to make it similar to electricity. This was inspired and made possible by the years of electric shocks he received as a child, both as training against torture and as punishment. Boomstick: Biscuit was very impressed that he could create such a complex Nen ability at his age. He can shock the opponent either through physical contact or while keeping his distance, channeling his aura through his yo-yos or throwing it in the form of a lightning strike. I would be if i was that age Wiz: Although most Nen users receive no damage from the electricity itself, they are still hurt and paralyzed for a few instants. The peak of Killua's Nen skills are two Nen abilities collectively referred to as Godspeed both of which use Killua's electric aura to vastly enhance his speed by allowing him to transcend the limits of his physical potential: Whirlwind makes his movements automatic, while Speed of Lightning allows him to remain in control his body. Boomstick: Regardless of which core function he employs, he can regulate the discharge of electricity outside of his body, making it so an ally touching him will only feel a mild stinging sensation, whereas an enemy being struck by one of his blows will be painfully electrocuted and even suffer burns if unprotected. Both applications can also be used to carry others, both to displace them and to protect them from enemy attacks. Wiz: In order to generate electric aura, Killua needs to "charge" himself by letting electricity run through his body, such as by tasering himself or holding onto a plug. By his own admission, however, his electric aura is not very potent and he runs out of it rather quickly. Another inconvenience is that Killua is not aware of exactly how much electric aura he produces, which can result in him depleting his reserves unexpectedly. Boomstick: quite a shocking story Killua: I'm so tired of killing... I just want to be a kid. Hanging out, doing stuff with Gon. That's it Death Battle conclusion Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Anime/Manga vs Comic Books' themed Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Villain' themed Death Battles Category:Lightning Duel Category:Death Battles with a returning DBX combatant Category:Death Battles with a Returning OMM Combatant Category:'Shonen Jump vs Marvel' themed Death Battles Category:Crich21